


One Saturday Morning

by BoozeRadley



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoozeRadley/pseuds/BoozeRadley
Summary: A lot of smut, very little plot! Our favorite characters getting their rocks off...
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	One Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this show while being quarantined with C-19 and decided to have a bit of fun. I naturally binged in a day.
> 
> American writing, probably some grammar differences (tried to use my very little British vocabulary knowledge)... I am my own beta, so please forgive the mistakes.

Julia stirred uncomfortably, and realized she had rolled over onto her stomach sometime during the night. Still half asleep, she groaned as she felt the stiffness of a troubled night settle into her bones. She was never one for waking through the night, not before Thornton Circus. In the six months since the attack, she would often get a few hours of sleep before she woke up drenched in sweat.

She became instantly alert when noticed there was a figure sitting on top of her, straddling her thighs so that she could not move, and fear gripped her in a vice before she realized it was David. He leaned forward so that he was lying practically on top of her, and she felt the hard muscle of male torso pressing into her back. His lips and breath were hot against her ear, morning stubble rasping her skin.

"I need you," he said, voice groggy from just waking up himself, pleasure spread throughout her body. 

Despite being exhausted, Julia let out an anguished moan that was only slightly muffled by the pillow in her face. He smiled, she could feel his mouth curl against her ear, and she stretched out against the bed sheets.

His smile turned into a chuckle as he heard her whimper. He was hard. Julia had no idea when that had happened, but the sudden realization snapped her back to the present with a bang. She felt pleasure run down her spine as David started circling his hips against her, teeth grazing her earlobe before he spoke once again.

"It’s Saturday, we have nowhere to be. You’re all mine.” 

David shifted his weight once again, leaning to the side so that he could flip Julia on to her back and then slide on top of her. He still held her hands against the bed above her head, interlocking their fingers. 

He made sure that his cock was pressed directly against her clit, and Julia tried to squirm away, but she had no hope of moving him. He was wearing a t-shirt, and in the early morning light, Julia could make out the curve of his biceps as he held her hands in place. He was all muscle and attitude, his body deliberately hardened and designed to intimidate, and it was working. His tough exterior was one of the original things that attracted her.

He slid one of his legs inside hers, and nudged with his knee until he was pressing his thigh onto her pubic mound. Julia shuddered; his legs were as cute as his arms and for one moment she felt her body flush as he hit exactly the right place to make her clit hum with pleasure.

He was completely at ease with himself, and utterly self-confident. She couldn't dent his ego with an assault tank, never mind bare-handed and at his mercy as he held her against the bed.

His blue eyes darkened as he leaned closer, making sure that she had no way to look away from him as he spoke.

“I want to hear you scream my name.” 

David definitely knew how to seduce, and Julia couldn't help but shiver as his eyes bore into hers. He used a free hand to cup her chin, lifting her face and holding it immobile as he leaned down to taste her.

His mouth was hot and hungry, and Julia groaned in surprise as David kissed her deep, his tongue played at the corners of her lips, and he slid his thigh harder against her clit, building a steady rhythm as he melded their bodies together even closer. Julia wrenched her mouth away and gasped for breath, flexing against his hold on her.

A grin slowly spread across David's face, he slid his mouth to Julia's ear and started to whisper, his voice hoarse with arousal.

"You like this?" he asked. He slid his thigh again, so that it was back in the exact position that had caused her clit to hum, and kept it there. Julia shuddered, her back arching off the bed before she could even think to hold still. "You wanna feel my dick stretch you wide open, huh?" He felt her arching against him, and he let out an animal, guttural growl that made Julia flush with heat. He turned his head and buried his mouth into the sensitive skin beneath her ear, rasping his tongue along her throat until she couldn't help but whimper. "You're already wet for me. I can feel you through my trousers?"

"Why don’t you investigate?" She smirked.

"Yeah?" David smiled, lifting his eyebrows. He shifted his weight, used his other knee to push Julia's thighs wider apart so that he could put both his legs between hers. He took his free hand and slid it downwards, leaving a light caress across her heaving stomach and down over the lace of her underwear. He settled his fingers so that the tips danced across her opening, and the length of his digits pressed against her clit. Julia let out a moan; she could feel that she had dampened her underwear. He chuckled at her, then moving her panties to the side, he slid his fingers directly onto her slick opening. He pressed gently, not enough to actually slide inside her. His thumb followed, sliding onto her clit and rocking against it in a rhythm that made the muscles of her vagina.

David finally eased his fingers out of Julia's underwear and she sighed in relief. He lowered his mouth to hers once again, simply enjoying being able to kiss her whenever he wanted. He leaned on her again, sliding his cock until it rested right at her opening, and started to grind against her as he deepened the kiss. She squirmed, but it only made him harder. She had never felt so thoroughly enveloped by a man before, so completely at his mercy.

David came up for air and rested his mouth against Julia's ear once again. His breathing was ragged and hot against her skin. He dipped his head and flexed the muscles in his back and shoulders for a moment, before meeting Julia's eye again.

She wanted to gain the upper hand, but she wasn't about to let him see that. "I'll wipe that fucking smile off your face, for starters," she replied with a smirk, and he laughed, but he loosened his grip on her hands.

"Well, give it your best shot then," he said, then released Julia's hands completely. She yanked them down to her sides, rubbing as the blood flow returned to them. Her arms were useless, all tingles and jelly, but she couldn't back down now. She took a deep breath to steady herself, planted her feet higher on the bed and then pushed his shoulders to turn him over. She wasn’t quite strong enough and he held steady.

He shook his head, smiling in amusement, as he looked down at her. "Shit," he chuckled, turning back to look at her. "That ain't bad for a tory." As their gazes met again, he realised that her eyes were full of mirth. "I suppose you could teach me a thing or two?" She asked. 

“I should get you some time in the gym, definitely couldn’t hurt. But let’s not get sidetracked.” He laughed.

He slowly brought her hands back to the bed, crossed her wrists over and imprisoned them in one of his own hands above her head, there was nothing that she could do. Not that she wanted to.

For a moment, he didn't do anything but stare at her, and it didn’t take long for her breathing to speed back up, he slowly parted his lips back into the damned cocky smile. He lowered his head to her ear, allowing his mouth to brush her flesh again as he talked. “I’m gonna make you beg.” 

Even just imagining what he was saying was enough to set her cheeks blazing. He lowered his mouth back on to hers.

When she first met him, she would never have pegged him to be such a talented kisser, not from looking at him. But from the way that he devoured her mouth, and the way that he ground his cock into her pubic bone, it was obvious that he loved it. David slid his free hand down underneath her, grabbed her ass and pulled her against him even harder as if he just couldn't get enough. There was something about being so obviously desired by this man that made Julia tremble. She moaned against his mouth and he groaned in response, the rumble of his voice vibrating through her body and awakening that electric hum inside her.

His lips were soft, and the contrast with the sharp morning stubble rubbing her face made Julia shiver. He slid his hand back up to her face and stroked his thumb over her bottom lip, pulling downwards until she relented and opened her mouth for him.

Jesus. He knew what he was doing with his mouth, and Julia found herself trembling again as David's hot tongue rasped against the tip of hers. His mobile hand slid from her mouth and back down to her underwear, and as he slid beneath the slippery fabric and eased one finger inside her, Julia couldn't keep herself from whining into David's mouth.

His hands were massive compared to hers; his long talented fingers turned inside her and beckoned towards her vaginal wall, Julia's tremble turned into a shudder. Her hips rocked against him of their own accord, and she felt David smile in satisfaction against her mouth.

He was burning hot; Julia could feel his body heat even through their layers of clothes and as she tried to frantically inhale enough air to stay conscious, David's scent overloaded her senses. He was musky and spicy, and a little bit sweaty; exactly what she would have expected from a manly-man, and she groaned as she felt her body start to surrender.

David slid a second finger inside her and increased the pressure on her clit, she drew her feet up to her ass, pushing against the mattress to lift her hips closer to his hand.

"Fuck, Julia," he groaned as he finally came up for air. "You're so responsive," he groaned, flexing his fingers inside her, and Julia almost choked on her response.

"I love that you know what you are doing," she replied, biting her lip as a wave of heat sent pulses of pleasure straight to the spot inside her that David was rubbing with his finger tip. Her muscles were starting to contract, and she knew he could feel it too.

"Jesus," he went on. “You ready for your first?”

"I wonder how you even manage to get your ego through the front door," Julia said, her voice breathless, and David chuckled.

He slid one more finger into her, and changed the angle of his stroking, and heat flooded Julia's senses like a tidal wave.

"Oh, god!" she groaned, and her toes curled into the bed as she lifted her hips closer to him once again. He leaned in for another kiss, all stubble and muskiness and moaning in appreciation at the sounds that she was making, and Julia lost it. The muscles in her vagina squeezed his fingers hard, pulsing in rhythm as she whined into his mouth and collapsed back down into the sheets. He let her turn her head away from his mouth so that he could nuzzle the side of her neck until the tension eased back out of her body.

"Fuck, you’re beautiful when you come." David whispered, as he slid his hand to the waistband of his pants. "Now, I'm gonna let you come on my cock." He loosened his pants and shoved his boxers out of the way, and Julia found herself staring, fascinated as his cock sprang to attention, pre-come glistening on the head as it bobbed against David's rock hard abs. He caught her looking and smiled, slid his fingers around his cock and gave it a couple of lazy strokes of his palm for her benefit. His fingers fit around his shaft easily.

David slid in close, nudging Julia's thighs further apart with his knees so that he could get a good look at her while he lined his cock up with her opening. David grabbed Julia's hip and held her still. "You feel this?" He asked, as he slid his cock over her quivering clit. The friction was intense, and electricity shot through her limbs until a whine escaped her lips.

"Oh, yeah," he went on. "You fucking feel it, you know how bad you want it."

Julia’s stomach twisted into pleasurable knots, the dirty talk was doing something to her. "Shit, baby," he rumbled, lowering his mouth to hear again. He turned his head to the side and rested his cheek against hers as he repositioned the head of his cock against Julia's opening. She could hear David panting in her ear making her nerves coil deliciously, she couldn’t wait much longer. 

“Beg me.” 

Julia looked up quickly, meeting his eyes. He was tense as a bow, he stared down at her shaking body. He took two slow, deep breaths, and smirked. His blue eyes staring intently at her, waiting. Julia realised that he was serious and wanted to make her beg. David lowered his mouth and kissed her. “I can wait all day, Julia.” It was crazy, what responses he could draw from her body. He stroked his hand up her stomach and cupped her left breast, rubbing her nipple around in slow circles until she started to moan once again. David was still rock hard, and his cock had left a shining trail in her pubic hair as it rested against her body. As he slid his hand to her other breast and started to squeeze, Julia's hips rocked against him, and she gave him the response he was looking for. Breathlessly, her eyes clenched shut. 

“Please.”

"Fuck," he growled, his hand going straight to her thigh to part her legs wider for him. "Give me that fucking cunt, right now." He was lined up perfectly against her, and started to increase the pressure of his cock against her opening. Their eyes met again, and then suddenly she gasped and he was hissing as the head of his cock pushed inside her.

He needed more, that was obvious from the way his body was humming with tension against her, but David stayed still until Julia rolled her hips up towards his. He kissed her, his tongue thrusting deep and his teeth raking her lips as he wrapped his free arm around her and held on tight, claiming every part of her body that he could reach as his.

Julia felt her thighs slip further open as David rocked his hips and eased his length inside her, not stopping until he felt his balls come to rest against her ass. She cried out sharply. He filled her completely, the head of his cock bumping up against her cervix with every small movement of his hips.

He tore his mouth away from hers and raised his head to look at her, stared into her eyes as his hips inched backwards, pulling his cock from her body until only the head remained inside her. Julia bit her lip, David's eyes were smouldering as he looked at her, and as he slowly eased back inside Julia's body, his eyes half closed as he tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure. She echoed his moan.

He was hot and hard, and yet smooth like velvet as he moved inside her. Julia whined as she felt the head of his cock and the veins along his shaft touching places inside her that she had no idea could feel so good. He pulled back and sank into her again, and again, and Julia brought her legs to her chest to draw him closer. He growled, tilting his hips and increasing his speed just a little, and she started to feel the heat rising within her once again.

"Fuck, baby," he growled, sliding his hand down Julia's body to strum his thumb against her clit. "You ready for more?"

She couldn't speak, but it didn't matter. Her throaty groan told him everything he needed to know as he found that perfect rhythm on her clit, and she felt herself squeezing down on his cock. He increased the speed of his thrusts until his movements became firm, then hard, then downright rough as he filled her over and over, sweat beading on his forehead and dampening her skin as he bent and pressed his brow to hers. She didn't care about anything anymore, she just needed him to fuck her brains out.

"David," she whispered, looking up at him and tugging on her hands beneath his hand. "Please!"

He released them, and Julia whimpered in relief as she brought one hand down to grip his ass and her other slid down under the hem of his shirt, slipping underneath to flattening her hands against the flexing muscles in his abs. He groaned in response, body shuddering as he bit his lip, panting heavily in time with his animal thrusts.

David's eyes were wide, his attention focused completely on Julia as he pounded into her with a single-minded determination to make her come. His circling thumb on her clit became a pinch, and Julia's fingers curled, scratching over his skin in desperation as she felt herself skirting so damned close to the edge once again.

"You gonna come for me?" he groaned. He released her clit from his pinching fingers and rolled it against the pad of his thumb once again. Julia writhed and arched against him, her mouth opening to release a sound so strangled she didn't even recognise her own voice. "Oh yeah," he went on. "You're so fucking close."

Julia fumbled her hand down to David's thumb, and pressed on it until he did what she wanted, increasing the pressure on her clit until her eyes almost watered. "Come on, Jules," he whispered. "Squeeze my cock, come for me."

Another moment later, Julia lost it, her body bucking against him as the waves of pleasure finally crashed over her, and left her completely out of breath. His thumb was still on her clit, and she hissed as she pushed his hand away, her skin far too sensitive to be able to withstand the electric shocks pulsing through her body.

"Jesus," David cursed, sliding so that he could rest on his elbows and hold her cheeks in between his palms, continuing to move his hips in and out of her. "I'm gonna fucking come." His hips jerked, movements becoming erratic as he pressed his forehead to her cheek and let out an animalistic grunt that sent a primal thrill through Julia's spine. She reached up and slid one hand to his lower back and the other gripping the curls on his head. She pulled him tighter against her, he shuddered, his body tense as a bow as she felt his cock pulse and release inside her, a guttural moan escaping his lips. A moment later, he allowed his arms to give way and he collapsed his weight on top of her. 

“If I haven’t said it today, I fucking love you, Julia.” He said, as he placed a kiss under the backside of her ear.

Julia couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. Her arms were aching, and she felt like she had been hit by a train, but she continued to cling to him, accepting his full body weight as he collapsed, running her hands up and down his back. 

“I love you, too, David.”

Laying like that just long enough for them both to catch their breath, David moved back to stare down at her with that damned sinful smile on his face.

She shook her head, a grin on her face. His smile widened at the giggle that she let escape and he chuckled a little. 

“Give me five and then we’ll go for round two?” David’s grin met her widened eyes.

“Your libido knows no bounds.” She said, as he got off her bed and swaggered into her bathroom as if he owned the fucking place. 

The toilet flushed, and then she heard him running water into the sink.

David appeared in the doorway. Julia now sat on the edge of the bed, feet dangling, not quite able to reach the floor, not that she'd be able to stand if she tried, her hands resting on her thighs. 

Her gaze trailed from his face, down his now naked body, back up to those intense baby blues. Julia, getting caught admiring his glorious body, blushed as David grinned, leaning against the wall, knowing that she had seen his semi-hard state. He stared back at her, his eyes taking on an intensity she had never seen before. 

Julia felt her abdomen clinch, as he took a couple of steps closer, almost within reach.

The only thing she could do was maintain eye contact, as he came to a stop almost touching her knees, taking each of her hands in his as he pulled her off the bed and stepped back just leaving enough room to quickly spin her round until she stood facing the foot of the bed, his hands on each side of her waist in a strong grip. He stepped forward and pressed up against her, cock hard against the cheeks of her ass, and Julia bit her lip as she felt a traitorous, wanton moan rise in her throat.

He whispered "open your legs" into her ear and Julia felt her vagina tighten in arousal.

She loved the friskiness between them and wanted to tease him a bit. Shaking her head, she wasn’t all that shocked when he placed his foot between hers and moved her legs apart, and his free hand went between them to slide his pants out of the way.

"Let's see how easy you come for me this time," he chuckled, grasping her hips to hold her still as he pushed inside her in one hard thrust. Julia moaned so loud, the pleasure so intense, she squirmed to get away, but David held her tight, one hand still on her hip and the other wrapped in her hair, making her arch her back. She was trapped. He set a fast pace; every jerk of his hips sent the head of his cock smacking against her cervix and she whined against him, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he grunted, between breaths. "Need a little help?" David slid his hand from Julia's hip down to the short dark curls between her legs. He dipped his middle finger down onto her clit and circled slowly, bringing down his thumb every now and then to pinch the nub of nerve endings. Julia gasped, her back arching in response to David's touch and he groaned back at her as her hips bucked against his.

He was still fucking her hard, but his fingers were working their infuriating magic and she could feel her muscles relaxing, welcoming his broad and veiny cock deeper insider her as he started stroking harder against her clit. Julia's mouth fell open and she let out a low moan almost directly into David's ear. She didn't need to see him to know that he was smirking.

"There ya go," he whispered. "You feel how deep my dick is? You gonna come again?"

She couldn't hold it back any longer, and they both knew it. As the heat overcame her body and her legs began to tremble, Julia wrapped her arm around David's neck and pulled him close, muffling her cries against his cheek. The muscles of her vagina pulsed against his cock and he slowed the movement of his hips, sliding his arm around her waist to hold her tight as she unraveled against him.

David slid his cock out of Julia's body, turned her around and pushed her down onto the bed. Her ass was on the edge of the mattress and her legs dangled to the floor. He kneeled in front of her, hooked his arms under her thighs, and suddenly he was inside her again, strong fingers gripping her hips as he pulled her down against him in time with his powerful thrusts. He stared down at her, eyes following her breasts as they swayed in time with the movement of his hips, and Julia felt her toes start to curl in pleasure.

"Ya gonna tell me you like this yet?" David groaned, and Julia snorted.

"Nuh-uh!" she shook her head, eyes rolling back into her head. His jaw tightened for a moment, and then she refocused and seen that evil fucking grin spread across his face.

"Then maybe we should do something else," he said, coming to a stop before pulling out of her body. He slid two fingers inside her, curled them upwards to find the patch of her vagina that drove her wild, and slowly started to stroke. He slid his other hand to rest over the pale skin of her pelvis, and rocked his thumb over her clit. She keened in pleasure, her back arching off the bed. The way he was stroking her had her gushing, and within moments his fingers and palm were soaked with her juices.

"Fuckin’ shit," David whispered. Julia couldn't find the words to make a coherent sentence. She’d had four orgasms in less than two hours, leaving her muscles twitching. He slid his fingers back out of her vagina and she moaned. Slowly, he stroked his soaking fingers down her body until they reached the pucker of her asshole, Julia's back tensing. They had talked about backdoor play, and he had inserted a finger or two before to tease her, but with him still hard enough to cut glass, she knew where this was going.

"Relax, baby," David soothed, circling his thumb on her tender clit as he mirrored the movement with his fingers around the opening of her ass. "I’ll go slow and easy.”

She laid back down, she trusted him whole-heartedly, willing her muscles to relax, as David worked one of his fingers inside her and started to stroke. He eased in deeper, then added another finger, slowly stretching her out and getting her wet. He was still rocking his thumb against her clit, and she moaned as the familiar sensation of his hands brought a flush of heat to her skin.

David moved his thumb from Julia's clit and slid it under her ass, tilting her hips upwards and leaning down towards her. He licked all around her, then stretched his fingers inside her and allowed some of her juices to help lubricate her. She shivered from the odd sensation and she felt him smile against her thighs.

He pulled his fingers out of her, straightening his back, as he lined his dick up against her ass. David started to push, and Julia tried to remain calm, writhing on the bed trying to find some relief. He grasped one of her legs by the calf and brought it up against his chest, resting her ankle on his shoulder, and leaned over placing his hand on her sternum, instantly calming her movements. Julia stilled, and focused on her breathing as David pressed himself inside her.

Her cry was deep in her throat causing David to moan in response as her sphincter gripped him so tight he thought he was gonna blow his load. He paused to calm himself and pulled her hand loose from where it gripped the sheets in her fist and interlocked their fingers. His other hand still on her thigh moved down to rub circles around her clit as he started to move his hips against her, keeping his movements slow whilst her body adjusted to his cock. She gasped, feeling her body clench around him as he worked her clit, the pleasure mixing with the strange sensation of her ass being filled. He increased the length of his strokes, the muscles of his shoulders and arms straining as he pulled her against him over and over, his balls slapping her with every stroke of his cock.

David groaned harshly, the movement of his hips becoming erratic and his breathing heavy, almost panting. He was close. "Jesus," he hissed. "You're so fucking tight. I’m gonna come in your ass." He leaned over placing all of his weight behind his final jerky thrusts burying himself deep, growling in pleasure as she felt him pulse inside her and the warmth of his come flooding.

Julia was exhausted, and as David slipped off the bed and back into the bathroom to clean himself up, she felt herself drifting off. Her body started to float and all the aches left her limbs as she began to succumb to the welcoming peace of sleep. It felt like only a few moments had passed when she stirred again, and she moaned in disapproval. He must’ve moved her higher up the bed to her normal spot.

David was back, sitting on the bed between her legs. His hands were on her thighs, spreading them wide and lifting them into the air, and he lowered his mouth and rasped his tongue from the bottom of her opening to the top of her clit in one long, languorous lick. She gasped, trying to push him away, but as her hands slid into his hair, David flexed his grip against her thighs. He was pressing hard enough to let her know he wasn't going to stop his movements, and Julia fell back on her elbows, releasing his hair from her fingers as she gripped the sheets until her knuckles were bone white, back arching up.

He was going at her with the same enthusiasm he had shown her all morning. His long, hot tongue sought out all the folds of her vagina, stroking along her outer lips before moving inside and wiggling into her opening.

David moaned against her, and that was her undoing. His mouth vibrated against her clit which drew waves of heat directly to her core, but it was the way that he was completely focused on her and the fact that he was clearly enjoying himself that sent her legs further open, and David took the opportunity to delve deeper, allowing his nose to press against her clit as his tongue circled around inside her. He was moving infuriatingly slowly, and before she knew what she was doing, Julia was lifting her hips to press herself harder into his face.

"David!" she gasped, her voice an alien croak. She felt him smile against her, and he looked up, an innocent grin on his lips.

"What?" he asked, leaning down to flick his tongue across her clit, quick as lightning. She flinched as if he had hurt her. "You got a problem there?" He slid his fingers up the inside of her thigh, dancing first around her clit, and then down to circle her opening. He pressed against her with the tip of a finger, slowly starting to part her folds and she moaned in anticipation, but in another moment his finger was gone, tracing along her clit once again.

David slid up Julia's body so that he could whisper into her ear. He rubbed one hand over her cheek as he spoke, his other fingers still stroking, but nowhere near as hard or as fast as she needed. "You got yourself all fucking hot and wet there, babe," he breathed. "You need me to take care of that for ya?" He dipped his finger into her again and stayed there, but not deep enough to give her any kind of relief, and it just made her need it all the more.

"Oh, god!" she whimpered. Her hips were bucking against him now and she was too hot to care. "Oh, please!"

"Tell me what you need, baby," he whispered, and Julia whined indissent. "Tell me," he went on. "Or I can leave you like this."

She couldn't take it. Julia hated having to talk dirty, but the alternative was just unbearable. "Please, David," she breathed against his ear. "Fuck me with your fingers."

He shuddered against her as she spoke, slid a second finger inside her and sank them deep. Julia let out a high pitched squeal as he gave her what she needed, curling his fingers until he found the rougher patch of flesh inside her that made her come apart at the seams.

"That what you need, baby?" he asked, burying his mouth in her neck for a moment and sucking until he was bound to have left a mark. "You can't get enough of me stretching that tiny little pussy, can you?" He moved back down Julia's body, latching his mouth over her clit and sucking in a strong, pulsing rhythm as he fucked her with his fingers.

Julia shook, drenched with heat as she felt the tension within her body became unbearable. She was close, so damned close, and she needed him to push her over the edge so much it hurt. "Shit, David," she hissed. "Please!"

"Fuck yeah, baby," he growled. "Come on my fucking hand." He slid one more finger inside her and bit down onto her clit, and suddenly she was flying, breathy moans escaping her body as she grabbed at David's head and pulled him tighter against her, grinding her pubic bone into his face until he probably couldn't breathe. He let her ride it out against him, stroking his fingers against her until it was too much, and she had to push him away. Julia was still shaking, and she collapsed onto her back as David eased her legs back onto the bed.

He waited for her breathing to return to normal, and then David stood up, turned to grasp Julia's hands and guided her onto her feet in front of him. He slid his left hand to tangle in the curly dark hair at the nape of her neck, and bent down to kiss her. She could taste herself on his tongue and she shivered in guilty pleasure. He came up for air, and stroked his thumb over her lips.

It was obvious what he wanted. He tugged gently on her hair, and she felt herself sinking to her knees in front of him, at eye level with his cock that rested up against his stomach, she had to use both hands to wrap around him. She leaned forward until she knew he could feel her breath on his skin, and David moaned in anticipation as she opened her mouth. Julia stuck out her tongue and laid it against the base of his cock, delicately licking all the way up until she flicked over the head, and his moan became harsh as his fist tightened in her hair.

"Fucking hell, Julia," he groaned. "Stop fucking playing with me."

Backing up a little, she looked up at him, grinning. “Not fun to make someone beg, is it?”

He smirked, David used his hand in Julia's hair to guide her mouth back to him, and she parted her lips to allow the velvet head of his cock inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it a couple of times, tasting the slightly salty skin before tightening her lips around it and sucking gently. He groaned, shiver running down his spine and he did his best to stifle the jerk of his hips that otherwise would have thrust the length of his cock down into the back of Julia's throat.

"Shit," he hissed. "I fucking love your mouth."

David was letting Julia do whatever she wanted and by the heated moans that he was making, it gave her the confidence to take more of him into her mouth. She ran her tongue along the veins in his shaft that felt so good inside her and he moaned in approval. Tentatively, she reached up to cup his balls in her palm and press the tip of her finger over his perineum, she had never done that before. The deep gasping grunt that David immediately let out caused her to snatch her hand away in panic, thinking she had hurt him. 

"Put your hand back, please. That felt so fucking good." He gasped.

Julia did as he asked, moving her knuckles back to firmly press against his perineum, rotating those fingers. She brought her other hand up to circle the base of his shaft, squeezing lightly. His body was tense as a bow, and she started moving against him faster, taking more of him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat and she gagged hard. She had to back off a little, but did not slow down, and David's moans turned animalistic as he felt her throat close around his cock.

She didn't think of herself as someone who enjoyed giving blow jobs. Julia had refused to go down on Roger’s stick-dick when they were together, but found with David she actually enjoyed it. The right partner did wonders to someone’s sex life. Before she had met David, she had friends who raved about it, insisting they could get themselves off just by sucking off a dick, but Julia had always thought they were crazy. Hearing the moans that were coming out of David's mouth right now, she felt a thrill shoot up her spine causing her to moan in return, sending vibrations down his dick. She moved the hand at his base down between her legs and started rubbing her clit, it didn’t take much for the spasms to start. 

He opened his eyes as he looked down at her, seeing her hand between her own legs, sent him closer to his release. "Shit," he hissed. "You are fucking perfect. I'm gonna fucking come in your mouth, Jules."

David's body tensed up, and Julia felt his balls tighten against her hand as he eased back just enough to where the head of his cock remained in her mouth. He slid his fingers down to the shaft of his cock and stroked in quick jerks. He locked his eyes with hers, neither of them blinking. Their eyes glazing over, mouths barely open, locked in grimaces that almost looked painful, their chests heaving. Julia started rubbing her clit faster, in search of her own orgasm, wanting to come the same time he did. She closed her mouth around his tip and sucked letting her tongue lap at the head of his cock, pressing her hand up against that magic spot just behind his balls. Her orgasm hit at the exact time she felt the first spurts of his come, letting it pool inside her mouth, both letting out another round of grunts and groans.

She waited until his body stopped pulsing and David had started to breathe again. He looked down at her, and Julia slid his cock back into her mouth, allowing his come to run over her tongue as she traced over the ridges and veins of his shaft once again. He slid both hands back into her hair and tightened his fingers against her scalp, tilting her head back so that he could meet her gaze as she tasted him. Slowly, she eased back, leaving her mouth open for a moment, after he pulled out of her completely, so that he could see his come on her tongue. She swallowed, and the look in his eyes was priceless. 

He leaned over enough to help her stand up, gripping the back of her neck and shoving his tongue in her mouth. They both walked to the bed and crawled under the covers. Sleep claiming them as soon as they laid their heads down.


End file.
